1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seating system and arrangement thereof and more particularly to a seating system with an elastically moveable backrest capable of being arranged in different configurations in a settee area of a bowling center.
2. Discussion of Background Information
As shown representatively in FIG. 1, a bowling center 10 typically comprises a plurality of bowling lanes 12 and seating within a settee area 16, e.g., the bowlers' area, amongst other features. By way of more specific illustration, the settee area 16 can be defined as the space between the start of the “approach area” 14, i.e., an area behind the foul line on which the bowler takes his/her steps prior to delivering the ball, to the start of the “concourse area” 18, i.e., the area behind the lane where spectators sit. It is known that the settee area 16 can have different dimensions, with common standard measurements being about 9 feet, 12 feet and 15 feet.
The settee area 16 and the concourse area 18 typically include seating 20. As should be understood, spectators usually sit in the seating 20 in the concourse 18; whereas, bowlers or game participants typically sit in the seating 20 in the settee area 16. The settee area 16 and concourse area 18 can also include tables for food and beverages, etc. Existing bench seating arrangements in the settee area 16 are known to be hard benches made of, for example, fiberglass, wood, plastic and so on. Typically, if a bowling center wants an upholstered seating solution, the center will purchase couches or sofas for the concourse area 18. These couches are typically not placed in the settee area 16 due to durability issues, as well as cost and lack of functionality within the settee area 16. Accordingly, the bowler center does not have any feasible solution to maintain the comfort of the bowler, while they are waiting their turn to participate in the game, e.g., bowl. For these reasons, there is a lack of offerings available for the bowler.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.